Slayer of God Special : Phoenix
by White Shadow
Summary: [One shot]It's been 10 years after 'Together Forever'. Meia reflects the beautiful memories she had with Rick...STATUS: One Shot, Complete


**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God Special : Phoenix**

Rating - A lovely R for Romance

Best viewed with the font Verdana, 10 point

**"Do you...believe the myth...of a phoenix?" - Maverick Xero**

**Author's Note:**

Yep. After postponing it for a long time, I decided to write further story of Meia and Rick from the Slayer of God series. If there's anime for this series, you can say this is the OVA. This time it happened 10 years after the end of Together Forever (the default ending). And I DON'T OWN Vandread and their characters. But Vandread do OWN me though.

**Synopsis:**

Meia remembers the sweet memories she had with Rick...

Because my eyes still remember  
The blue horizon  
If I close my eyes, I can go back to  
That time...my memories

Eternal Wind from Gundam F91

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman in her 40's was looking at the tombstone written,

HERE LIES MAVERICK XERO, BELOVED HUSBAND AND A GREAT FATHER, MAY HIS SOUL REST IN PEACE

"Rick..." she muttered.

Then, someone called out to her. A blonde haired woman.

"Meia, we have to go now."

She turned to her and smiled.

"You go on ahead, Jura. I'll be here for a while."

"Alright. Make sure you'll be back for the party."

With that, she left and drove away from the cemetery. Sadly, Meia looked at the tombstone and remembered the days when he was still alive, the things they did together and how much he meant to her.

* * *

Rick and Meia were on the hills overlooking Xero City. The view of the city was breathtaking with so many lights that will never fade away.

Rick, who was lying on the ground said,

"Great view, huh?"

Meia smiled.

"Yeah. You sure know how to pick a good spot."

"Call it sixth sense, Meia."

Suddenly, Meia trembled. Noticing it, he held her hand.

"What's wrong?"

He saw tears welled in her eyes. She was about to burst.

"You're back...for good, right?"

Rick was surprised by the question.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am."

Meia held his hand tighter.

"Tell me. I wanna know!"

Rick rose himself up.

"Why do you ask, Meia? I thought you already knew."

Meia looked away from him.

"I...I don't wanna lose you again like four years ago. If you ever leave, I..."

Rick pulled Meia close. Their eyes locked onto each other. Rick smiled at her. He then wiped the tears away.

"You won't lose me again, Meia. And I won't leave you ever again."

Meia hugged Rick tight. She cried. Rick caressed her head gently.

"I'm sorry, Rick. I should have never doubted you..."

"It's alright, Meia. Remember what I said back there?"

"Yes, I remember. We'll be together forever..."

Rick nodded.

"Right. So, please stop crying, okay?"

She looked up at him.

"Rick..."

Then, their lips touched each other.

(I love you, Meia.)

(I love you too, Rick)

* * *

Rick was pacing up and down the corridor restlessly. Meia, Anton, Axel, Erick and the rest of the former Nirvana crew were staring at him.

"Rick, calm down." Meia said.

"Yeah dad. Onee-chan will be alright." His son, Axel said.

"Yeah, just stand still, will you?" Erick added.

"Please calm down, Rick." Anton said.

Rick turned to his son-in-law.

"How can you be so calm? My daughter is in there!"

Hibiki approached him.

"It'll be alright. Duero is doing all he can."

......

A doctor came out from the operation room. He then removed his surgical mask. Everyone approached him.

"How is it, Duero?" Anton asked.

"How's Aya?" Rick added.

"Is it a boy?" Axel asked.

"Hey, let Duero talk, okay?" Erick said.

Duero smiled.

"Aya is alright. The baby is much healthier than I thought. And it's a girl."

Rick sighed in relief. Anton rushed into the room while everyone celebrated. Axel was down. Meia smiled.

"It's a girl, dear."

Axel sighed.

"Yeah. But I'll take care of my niece! That's an oath!"

......

Everyone was in the room where Aya and her newborn baby were. Each of them wants to get hold of her. Anton was kissing his daughter as Rick asked him,

"So, have you thought of a name?"

"How about Mary?" Aya said.

"That's my sister's name." Rick replied.

"I thought you like it." Meia said.

"No. It will only remind me of my family. And I..."

Meia held his hand.

"It's alright, Rick."

Suddenly, the baby reached out her hand at Rick. She uttered the words that only she could understand. Everyone looked at her.

"Awww. Looks like she wants you to take her." Erick said.

Anton handed his daughter to Rick.

"Here you go, Rick."

Rick looked at his grand daughter in the eyes. He then smiled.

"Sure. I'm just 26 and already a grandpa. The world is getting crazier by the day."

With that, he took the baby and held her in his arms. She laughed as she played with Rick's index finger.

"Dad, how about you giving her a name?" Aya suggested.

"Yeah." Anton nodded.

"Me? Are you sure? You two are her parents. You should..."

"Dad! I insist!" Aya cut him off.

"Okay, okay."

"So, what will it be?" Erick asked.

All eyes in the room stared at Rick. He looked at the baby. She's still laughing. He smiled and kissed her.

"Her name is...Faye. Faye van Der Wille."

"Faye sounds good to me." Meia said.

"Me too." Axel added.

"I like it, dad." Aya said.

"Same here." Anton smiled.

Rick gave a nod and raised Faye up in the air.

"This is my precious little angel, Faye. Everyone, please take care of her."

Everyone in the room roared in approval. Then, Raymond and Gascogne entered the room.

"Sorry we're late, Rick. Did we miss something?"

Rick nodded.

"Yeah."

"Dang it. Oh well, tell us everything later, okay?"

Gascogne took out a camera.

"Hey, let's take a few pictures, alright?"

"Oh, take a picture of me and Faye!" Jura said.

Rick handed Faye back to Anton.

"Here. Take good care of her."

"I will."

With that, Anton joined the rest for a group shot as Rick, Meia and Aya looked on.

"Dad, you chose a good name for our daughter. Thanks."

Rick smiled and touched her daughter's head gently.

"Actually, that was supposed to be your name, Aya. It's already on my mind after I proposed your mother. But..."

"Dad..."

Then, Meia leaned on him.

"Rick, it's okay. I'll be here for you. Always."

"I know, Meia. Thanks."

"Oh no. There they go again. All lovey-dovey." Axel teased them. Aya giggled.

Rick glared at him.

"Shut up, kid! Look the other way."

"Alright, alright."

Meia smiled and pulled him out of the room. Then without any warning, she kissed him deeply. After their lips parted, Rick stared at her in amazement.

"Whoa! It's been a while since the last time you kissed me that way. What's the occasion?"

Blushing, Meia replied,

"I want you to...do it to me tonight."

Rick looked at her and smiled.

"Are you sure? I might be wild tonight, you know."

"I don't mind."

Rick pulled her close and kissed.

(Just kidding, Meia. I won't hurt you. I won't.)

(Rick, I love you...)

(Me too...)

* * *

Two families were on the beach, enjoying themselves. Rick was with Meia while Anton with Aya. Erick was playing his guitar with Barnette providing the vocals. Jura was tanning herself under the sun. Their daughters, Mara and Janette were having good time playing with Axel.

Rick was watching Faye, who now 3 years old playing with sand. He smiled. Meia, in her white bikini called him.

"Rick, the sandwich is ready."

"Coming, dear."

Rick took a sandwich from a plate. He then ate it.

"Mmm. Taste good."

"Hee. Thanks."

"Time does travel fast."

"Eh?"

"Faye is now 3 years old. I still remember the day she was born."

Meia looked at Faye then Rick.

"Ah, you're right. Time does travel fast."

"Hope this will go on forever."

"What do you mean?"

"These peaceful times, I mean."

Meia gave a nod.

"Yeah. We worked so hard to get it."

Suddenly, Rick grabbed Meia by her hand.

"Let's go and watch Erick and Barnette."

Meia nodded in agreement.

They were about to walk towards the couple when Aya screamed.

"FAYE!"

Rick and Meia looked at her direction. To their horror, Faye was approaching the waters and a tidal wave was coming at her. Anton ran as fast as he could to save his daughter.

"Faye..." Meia mumbled.

"He won't make it." Rick said.

"Rick?"

"Anton won't make it in time unless I..."

Suddenly, his eyes turned white. Then in a split second, he disappeared before her eyes.

......

Anton was running as fast as he could.

(Damn it. I won't make it. But I have to save her.)

Then, a voice echoed in his head.

(Don't worry, Anton, I'll save her.)

(Rick?)

He looked up and saw a white phoenix approaching Faye. Then, the wave crashed down on her. Everyone approached the scene.

"Rick!" Meia shouted.

"Dad!" Aya called out.

Then, they saw a phoenix covered itself like its protecting its young. It then spread its wings to reveal Rick and Faye. He used his own body to protect his grand daughter. Faye stared at him.

"Gwanpa?"

Rick smiled.

"You're fine. Good. Now run to your dad. He's worried about you."

Faye gave a nod and ran towards Anton. Anton hugged her tight.

"Are you alright, Faye?"

"I was scared. But then gwanpa came in like this huge bird and saved me."

Rick remained at the place he was standing. Meia approached him slowly.

"Rick, are you...okay?"

"Meia, please hold me."

Then, he collapsed. However, Meia managed to hold him before he hit the ground.

"Rick!"

"Don't worry. I'm just...exhausted."

Meia took him to their place at the beach.

"Rest, Rick."

Rick smiled.

"Aye, aye. Captain."

"Good. Let me take care of everything."

"Whatever you say, dear."

Then, Aya approached them with Faye.

"Dad, thanks for saving Faye."

"It's alright, Aya. I just did what I must. I never want my precious little angel in danger anymore."

Aya nodded.

"Yeah. I won't repeat the same mistake in the future."

"Good. Now on your way, you two. I need a rest."

"Sure thing, dad."

As Aya walked away, Faye suddenly broke away from her mother's hold.

"Faye?"

"Can I stay with gwanpa?"

Aya looked at his father and smiled.

"Yeah. I'll be back for you later, okay?"

Faye nodded. Aya then walked away. Faye then took a place beside Rick. She just stared at him. Meia looked at her.

"Faye, what's wrong?" she asked.

Suddenly, Faye threw herself at Rick.

"Whoa, Faye?"

"Gwanpa, I'm scared! I was so scared!"

Rick smiled and held gently.

"It's alright now. You're safe."

"I'M SCARED!"

Rick turned to Meia. She gave a nod.

"Cry all you want, angel. You'll feel better that way."

With that, Faye cried all she could muster. Meia herself almost cry when she watched those two.

(Rick, you're a good father and a great grandfather. I'm proud that I'm married to you...)

* * *

Meia was breathing heavily on the hospital bed. Rick was there beside her, holding her hand. Axel was holding her remaining hand.

"Meia, please hold on." Rick said, looking at her sadly.

"Please mom. We don't wanna lose you." Axel added.

Meia smiled at them both.

"I'm afraid I can't. My body no longer responds to me."

She then looked at everyone else in the room. Anton, Aya, Erick, Jura, Barnette, Hibiki, Dita, Gascogne, Raymond, Duero, Parfet, Bart,

BC and Faye who was then 8 years old.

"I'm sorry, Meia. We tried all we can to find a cure for your illness but..." BC said apologetically.

"It's alright, BC." Meia replied.

"Leader..." Dita mumbled.

"Come on. Surely there's a way to save her!" Jura shouted.

Duero shook his head.

"Her illness is relatively new. We have yet to create the antidote."

Rick looked at Meia and was about to say something when Faye tugged his shirt.

"Faye, what's up?"

"Umm. What will happen to grandma?"

Rick turned to Meia and then turned back to Faye.

"She will go to a place far away from here. Where there is no pain, no sorrow. Only happiness."

Faye stared at Meia.

"Really?"

Meia smiled and gently caressed her hair.

"That's right. It'll be a great journey for me..."

Suddenly, she gasped. Rick held her hand tighter.

"Meia!"

"Mom!"

She turned to Rick.

"This is it, Rick. I'm happy...to be your...wife all...this..."

"I won't permit it, Meia! I WON'T!"

Suddenly to everyone's astonishment, Rick leaned in and kissed Meia. His sudden action caught her by surprise.

(Rick, what are you...)

(I'm saving you, Meia. Please bear with me.)

Rick used his powers to transfer all his strength to Meia. She could feel his energy flowing inside her. Then, she realized something.

(Rick, stop! What will happen to you?)

(...I'm sorry Meia. I couldn't keep my promise...)

(No, don't!)

After their lips were parted, a white energy burst out from Rick. He then collapsed on Meia. She caught him and held him.

"Rick!"

"What happened?" Aya asked.

Erick held her shoulder.

"Your father...he..."

Rick turned to his only daughter.

"I should've done it to save your mother...but now I'm glad that I can use it to..."

Meia pulled Rick close to her.

"No, Rick. Don't do this to me!"

Rick smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Meia. Being with you is the best time of my life..."

Tears flowed down her face.

"Rick! I hate you!"

Rick closed his eyes as he uttered his last words.

"Do you...believe the myth...of a phoenix?"

Then, everything turned into total silent. Then, Meia cried with all her might.

"RIIIIIIICK!!!!"

Aya broke down and cry with Anton tried to console her. Faye looked at Rick.

"Look at his face. He must be so happy to go there."

Meia looked at Rick's face. He was smiling. She then hugged his body tight.

"Damn you, Maverick Xero! Damn you!"

* * *

Tears flowed endlessly as she remembered the final moment with him.

(Rick, Faye is now 9 years old. Everyone's been doing fine. Me? Moving on without you is such a pain. But I won't waste this new life that you gave. I'll try to be a good mother...and grandmother for that matter.)

Then, she wiped her tears and walked away from the grave.

(Goodbye, Maverick Xero. You will always have a place in me and I know that you will be back for me. For I still remember those last words you said...)

After Meia had left, the writings on the tombstone suddenly disappeared. And a white energy in shape of a phoenix appeared on the ground. After a while, the energy disappeared and a man was standing next to the grave. His grave. He looked up to the sky.

(Thank you for giving me another chance, Kay.)

Then, he looked at his surroundings and grinned. He then left the area, searching for the one he loves.

(Meia, I have returned. Will you ever forgive me?)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For my wish to come true, even with these featherless wings  
I won't stop flying Oh, light my fire  
A new wind is blowing towards a place without promises  
And today too, this unquenchable passion continues to inflame my heart

Light My Fire (transliterated) by TM Revolution

Folding back my lonely wings, if I believe these flying memories  
Let me hear love, until I soak my cheeks with tears

Thunderbird (transliterated) by TM Revolution

**FINAL NOTE:**

So, how was it? I've been wanting to write this story but my workload at campus kept me away from it. I might write another fic related to

the series depending on feedbacks I'll get. Yes, I'd like to write a whole new series but I simply love this series and besides, Meia is my

favorite character in case you didn't noticed. So, until next time...

**-White Shadow -**

**-Friday, March 12 2004-**


End file.
